Episode 5388 (25th November 2002)
Plot Tommy tries to persuade Angela that it would do her good to get out of the house but she's too scared. Later Maxine and Doreen bang on the door but Angela hides until they've gone away. Sally tells Kevin that she's convinced Peter is having an affair. Alex turns up to start work redecorating at No.13. He and Sally flirt with each other. Vik's losing streak is going from bad to worse. Peter gives him a hard time. Audrey calls at No.8 wanting to see Sarah and David. However, Gail makes it clear that she's not to see them. Audrey is distraught and starts ranting on about Richard again. Peter takes the afternoon off and takes Lucy to a casino. She surprises him when she admits that she used to be a croupier on a cruise ship. Audrey tries to persuade Martin that his children are in danger living with Richard but she can sense that Martin thinks she's mad like everyone else. Emily offers Toyah her front room to study in. Toyah is very grateful. Ken says that Todd's essays are exceptionally good. Archie persuades Audrey that she needs a break. He tells her that his sister Stella has a guest house in the Lake District. Audrey agrees. Vik goes to the casino where he sees Peter with Lucy. He makes it clear to Peter that he's going to blackmail him. Cast Regular cast *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Doreen Heavey - Prunella Gee *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Alex Jordan - Simon Lenagan *Croupier - Adrian Bouchet Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *5 Tile Street - Living room *Valley Casino Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.30pm to allow for an hour-long Emmerdale at 7.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vik catches Peter in the act; Audrey is appalled when Gail bans her from contacting the family; and Sally feels uncomfortable when Kevin praises Alex's work. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,120,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Vikram Desai: "You know, you're in great danger of taking all the fun out of gambling." Peter Barlow: "Oh don't worry, cos when I've got my money back you can lose it all over again, can't yer?" Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns